User talk:BookTwerk
Claimed Congratulations! Your character Sapphire Calder has now been claimed as a daughter of Apollo :D. Remember to create a page for your character and a word bubble to be used for roleplay. Once you're done, kindly add your character to the Apollo's Cabin Photo Album (in alphabetical order) or let me know which image you want on it so that I can make the necessary edit. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on me or another member of the administrative team's talk page. I look forward to roleplaying with you! Re: We currently have a Word Bubbles Version 2.1 Help Page, it provides the blank coding for the version 2.1 word bubble. Next you'd just need to create a template page (The name of the template can be something like: Template:SapphireC), copy and paste the blank coding into the template page, and fill in the parameters and then publish it. Once you're done, I can go over how to use the word bubble for roleplays C:. If you have any other questions, don't be hesitant on asking me, I'll be happy to see what I can do to help C:. Re: No worries, keep on asking X3. For the powers, right now you can list all the powers except for the "3, 6, and 9 Months After Character is Made powers" as your character needs to be made for 3, 6, and 9 months for you to be able to access those powers, unless you use an early power-up prize. Re: Um mind giving me a bit of time, then I can help you with the word bubble. I need to do some admin stuff first. C: Re: Well I can make it for you when I'm done, in the mean time can you give me two pairs of colors (the color from each pair needs to be similar colors so it creates a gradient), two text colors (color for text), border color, and font type. You can choose the colors from Color Picker and the font from the fonts tab on the Custom Signatures page. Re: Since I'm waiting on something I've got time to do your word bubble. So I used the colors you provided, but also had to choose one more. Here's the link to the word bubble: Template:SapphireC, just fill whatever I left as "WIP". C: To use the word bubble during roleplays you just use the coding (the ~~~~~ is used for the timestamp): If you want the word bubble to say: "Hello!", use the coding: It'll come up as this: Adopt a Newb So on our wiki, we have this Adopt a Newb program where a level five user helps an user through the first five weeks on the wikia. Since I already helped you a bunch, just wanna ask if you want to be adopted by me C:? Re: Well you're officially adopted ma newbie :D *yay*. If you need anything just let me know :3. And we need to get to know one another soon >.<. And we can roleplay when you make your character page. C: